Yuri
| anime_deck = * Predaplant * Honor Student | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Yuri, spelled Joeri Voice actor's Jump Festa (ユーリ Yūri) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension) and Yuto (Xyz Dimension), and one of Zarc's reincarnations. Yuri is one of Duel Academy's ace Duelists, the most loyal to the Professor, and the person responsible for kidnapping Rin and Lulu Obsidian. Yuri is the only incarnation of Zarc that retains his sadistic tendencies and lust for power even when not Awakened, something that horrifies even Leo Akaba. Design Appearance Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Lulu and Rin, Yuri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his identity. Yuri and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Yuri's design also seems to take cues from those of his dimensional counterparts; wearing a cape resembling Yuya's coat, a long coat that evokes Yuto's torn one, and a short jacket similar in form to Yugo's. As a child, Yuri wore purple-colored long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest, orange-colored buttons and black-colored collar, white pants and brown shoes. Personality Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yuri is cruel and ruthless with sociopathic tendencies, freely admitting he was the one who kidnapped Lulu and Rin. A very sadistic Duelist, Yuri has never considered that there is anything wrong with sealing people into cards and enjoys the act instead. Yuri also likes taunting anyone he's speaking to, often playing mind games to lure his opponents into a false sense of security. Like many other Fusion Duelists, Yuri takes malicious pleasure in their mission, seen when he pursued Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu, likening the activity to a game of hide-and-seek. However, his joy for it seems to exceed any other member of Duel Academy, ultimately not even caring about the Arc Project. His drive for carding people is simply to prove himself stronger than anyone else, his ideal world being one where he stands alone as the best, something that concerned even Leo Akaba, the person who set him on this path. As a child training at Duel Academy, his talent and constant winning made others fear and avoid him, never allowing him to make any friends. This seemingly caused his self-serving and vicious aspect to take root. During his Duel with Alexis Rhodes, Yuri came to understand the feeling of having things that he cared about ripped away from him. Despite this, he still sticks to his self-serving ideals, taking personal delight in defeating a former fellow honor student. In the English Dub, it is implied that Yuri didn't start out uncaring and evil by himself, but due to that Leo never disciplined him properly and let him had his own way as a child, spoiled him and left him with loose morality, as well as caring only for the challenge and pleasure from dueling without consideration for others Yusho: You've caused enough suffering for ten lifetimes. Maybe if Leo.. gave you a couple hours of detention everyday you wouldn't be such a terrible person! . Ironically, because of this, Yuri gained loyalty and trust toward Leo, whom he believed to be the only one who understands his talent and thus, willing to follow any of Leo's orders to the bitter end Yuri: But that's when the Professor showed me the way. He was the only one who appreciated my talent. Yuri: The Professor was right to pick me out of everyone to do his bidding!. In a similar manner to Yuya, entertainment is a crucial part of Yuri's character, but rather than seeking to entertain other people, he largely entertains himself, following his belief that only the winner of a Duel should smile. To this end he encourages his opponents to try their hardest against him, with ironically Yuya himself being the one exception as Yuri was impatient to absorb him, though he admitted that he was pleased to see Yuya continue fighting. In contrast to his counterparts, who reject their status as fragments of Zarc and the compulsion to become one, Yuri embraces this wholeheartedly once he learns about it, pursuing both Yugo and then Yuya relentlessly and encouraging them to become one with him. Even after losing to Yuya, he encouraged Yuya to absorb him quickly. After Zarc's soul was expelled from him and his counterparts, his soul residing in Yuya's body ever since, and with his wish to become one with his counterparts fulfilled even if he's not the one in control, Yuri seems to have had a change of heart. He no longer showed any cruel tendencies nor his arrogance he once had and even gave encouragement and full support to Yuya together with Yuto and Yugo without any sign of hostility between them, as they all accepted that they were once the same person. Yuri speaks politely, and he is not above complimenting his enemies; sincerely praising Zuzu for evading him for a whole night and admiring Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". He is very loyal to the Professor and will fulfill his orders without question, going as far as eliminating anyone who he perceives to be hindering his mission, even his own comrades. Abilities .]] Yuri appears to possess high levels of endurance, jumping from a moderately high rooftop to the ground with little consequence. He is also shown to be incredibly athletic and acrobatic as he shown to leap to different buildings in New Domino City, and perform a front flip when he and the Obelisk Force found Celina. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuri can become Awakened. He loses this ability after Riley Akaba removed Zarc's soul from him. Yuri also possesses the ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts, during which he uses their personal pronoun of "ore" rather than his usual "boku". After entering a synchronized awakening with his counterparts, Yuri ended up under the control of an unknown darkness. Eventually, he learned to control the darkness after it returned again when the Four Dimension Dragons were all out at the same time. After absorbing Yugo, Yuri gained better control as he was able to use the darkness as a weapon to attack Yusho Sakaki and Declan Akaba as well as being able to sense Yuya's presence. During his Duels, Yuri's pupils tend to become slitted like a serpent's just before he finishes his opponent off. Etymology Yuri, or Joeri means "farmer", although Yuri comes from Russian transliteration, while Joeri is from Dutch. Yuri can also mean "Lily" in Japanese, which could reflect on the kind of Deck he plays. His name is written in katakana, so it has no actual Japanese meaning. Voice/Mannerisms Yuri's speech in the Japanese version is very polite, in comparison to the rough and often-vulgar speech that Yugo uses. Yuri uses the personal pronoun of "boku" rather than the "ore" usually used by his counterparts and refers to others by the term "kimi". In the dub, Yuri's tone is much more mocking in general, though he retains his willingness to give compliments, and his smoother speech contrasts Yugo's roughness. His voice is similar to Yuya's, but with a "spoiled" tone, reflect his spoiled upbringing by Leo. Unlike most Fusion Duelists, who intertwine their fingers to symbolize Fusion, Yuri instead claps his hands together. Biography History Yuri was an orphan, having no memory of his parents or his life. As a boy, he was enrolled into Duel Academy, though he had difficulty making friends due to his strong methods of Dueling. One day, while sitting on a bench watching the other students greet newcomer Alexis Rhodes, he met Celina and Leo Akaba, who told him of his crucial role in the Arc Project. Leo then took Yuri under his wing, taught him everything thing he knows and appreciated his talent, earning Yuri's loyalty. However, Yuri was never disciplined for his wrong doing, spoiled him, and resulted in his loose morality and willing to do anything for his own desire without caring for the others, something that Leo never noticed.Yuri: But that's when the Professor showed me the way. He was the only one who appreciated my talent. Yuri: The Professor was right to pick me out of everyone to do his bidding!. 's challenge.]] After Dennis McField greenlit the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Yuri and Dennis met Lulu Obsidian in the Resistance base camp when she was queuing up to draw water. He pursued her and she challenged him to a Duel after he cornered her in an alleyway. Yuri agreed, warning Lulu that he would take her with him to the Professor if she lost. Yuri defeated Lulu, captured her, and brought her back with him to Duel Academy. .]] After the invasion, Yuri went to the Synchro Dimension on Leo's order to kidnap Rin. He succeeded in tracking her down and securing her in the Commons slums just as Yugo arrived on the scene and escaped using "Violet Flash". He was then seen at Heartland, secretly watching the confrontation between Yugo and Yuto from behind a building. Arc League Championship After Yuto and Yugo's Duel, Leo Akaba informed Yuri about Zuzu Boyle's existence after investigating Sora's memories. He ordered Yuri to bring Zuzu to Duel Academy. Yuri later appeared before Dennis McField in the Standard Dimension appearing to know him. ".]] Immediately after arriving in the Standard Dimension, he saw Zuzu preparing to battle the Obelisk Force. Dennis explained to him that Zuzu had swapped clothes with Celina, so that Zuzu could distract the Obelisk Force as they looked similar, like Yuri and Yuya. Yuri appeared to be somewhat displeased by the mention of Yuya's name and the familiarity with which Dennis used it. Just as Yuri and Dennis were about to join the Obelisk Force, they were interrupted by Olga and Halil, who mistook Yuri as a Tournament Duelist and challenged him and Dennis to a Duel. Despite being angered by the interruption, Yuri accepted the duo's challenge. He defeated them both and sealed them into cards. .]] Yuri then approached Zuzu just as she was about to Duel the Obelisk Force and ordered them to withdraw so he could talk to her himself. Zuzu initially mistook Yuri as Yuya, but Yuri quickly disabused her, explaining that she was required by the Professor and tried to convince her to surrender and join him, claiming it was pointless to stand in his way. However, Zuzu refused to do so, whereupon Yuri mused that she was just like Lulu and Rin in more than just looks. He then challenged her to a Duel, which Zuzu had no choice but to accept. Yuri's overwhelming power forced Zuzu to escape while Yuri calmly pursued her, eventually managing to locate her by using "his dragon" to destroy a huge block of ice. Yuri once again attempted to convince Zuzu to surrender. However, before Zuzu could do so her bracelet glowed once more to Yuri's surprise, causing him to disappear as Yugo traveled within range. Friendship Cup Finals and Celina's Duel.]] When Leo assigned Barrett the mission to invade the Synchro Dimension he mentioned Yuri would also participate in the operation. Anticipating this upcoming assault from Duel Academy, Jean-Michel Roget seemed particularly worried about specifically Yuri's probable arrival in the City. Yuri did indeed appear at the Synchro Dimension standing atop the Duel Palace watching the Duel between Celina and Yugo. After the Duel concluded, Yuri stared coldly at Yugo from the top of the stadium, and Yugo noticed him in turn. Yugo tried to chase after Yuri, but he left the Duel Palace and jumped on to a truck. Yuri looked at "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and noted that it was the one who brought him and Yugo here. He ignored Yugo's further attempts to chase him down and jumped onto a boat. During Yuya's Duel against Crow Hogan, Yuri's chest began to burn which caused Yuri to awaken along with his counterparts and he synchronized with Yuya. While he was in sync with his counterparts, Yuri started to exhibit a dark aura around his body, and he passed out after Yuya won the Duel. Upon waking, Yuri wondered if he had Dueled. As he observed the Obelisk Force's arrival, he was confronted by Yugo on the rooftop. Yuri teased Yugo about his name, and Yugo demanded Rin's location, but Yuri asked Yugo for Zuzu's whereabouts in exchange. Yugo, who believed Zuzu to be dead, replied that Zuzu lived on in his heart. Annoyed by the reply, Yuri countered that Rin was in Yugo's heart as well and activated "Violet Flash" to flee from Yugo once more. .]] Yuri found Celina in an abandoned subway where Yuya and Barrett were Dueling after having tailed Sora. Denouncing Sora and Celina as traitors and intending to take Celina back to Duel Academy, he was eager to Duel her to entertain himself. When he noted that she was too weak to stand, he challenged Sora instead, noting that he wouldn't arrest him but execute him. Yugo arrived and he challenged Yuri to a Duel, which Yuri accepted after learning that Yugo had defeated Celina, and he ordered the three Obelisk Force under his command to restrain Sora and not interfere. Yugo began by Synchro Summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" before ending his turn. Impressed and unwilling to leave a stain on the history of Duel Academy, Yuri Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and, with all of the Four Dimension Dragons present on the field, he ended up awakening and synchronizing with the rest of his counterparts again. While synced, Yuri and his counterparts started shouting that they had waited for this time to become one and revive. However, Zuzu arrived at Yuya's location and her close proximity to Yuri and Yugo caused her bracelet to teleport them away, leaving their Duel unfinished. Heartland City the You Show students into cards.]] Yuri appeared again in the Fusion Dimension, where he managed track down one of Duel Academy's fugitives. This led Yuri to the harbor, where he encountered several students of the You Show Duel School. He sealed one of them into a card and then he challenged the remaining five to a Battle Royal. He was amused when the students talked about Dueling with smiles, believing it to be impossible as only the winner should smile. After all six players took a turn, with the five You Show students Summoning their own Fusion Monsters, Yuri Summoned his ace, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and used its effect in combination with "Predaplant Squid Drosera" to wipe out all five students. After defeating and sealing the students into cards, Zuzu and Alexis confronted him. As Alexis asked Zuzu if she knew Yuri, Zuzu said she knew "that guy". This upset Yuri, as he viewed it as impolite, and he promptly introduced himself. Regardless, he tried to tell Zuzu to return to the Professor with him. Yugo suddenly appeared, charging at Yuri on his Duel Runner in anger. This triggered Zuzu's bracelet, which warped Yuri away. Yuri later confronted Declan, Riley, Yusho, Sora and Alexis in a hallway at Duel Academy when Declan mentioned destroying Duel Academy. He threatened to seal everyone into cards, only to be pushed away by Alexis, and she and Sora trapped Yuri in the corridor with the defense systems of Duel Academy. Yuri showed Alexis his "Honor Student Deck" and replaced his "Predaplant" Deck with it. He challenged Alexis to a Duel, and she started swiftly by Ritual Summoning. When his turn came, Yuri requested some time to study his cards, claiming to have no idea how they worked. Despite this, Yuri managed to Summon "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" and overwhelm Alexis. After his assault, Yuri childishly told Alexis to end her turn so he could finish her off quickly. Undeterred, Alexis managed to take control of "Reactor Dragon" with "Cyber Angel Nasatya". Yuri was horrified, and Alexis replied that he now knew what it felt like when he sealed other people's friends into cards. She used "Fusion Destruction" to banish Yuri's "Polymerizations" and tried to convince Yuri that they were similar and they could be friends. Yuri admitted the similarities and his misfortunes, but he claimed that he would seal everyone else into a card because it made him happy and would prove that he was the strongest. Yuri revealed that he had modified the Honor Student Deck by including "Super Polymerization". Alexis tried to counter it, but she failed, and Yuri Fusion Summoned "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" and defeated Alexis Just as he sealed her into a card, Yuri briefly awakened, causing a demonic aura to emerge from his body. He then raised the bars that separated him and Sora, explaining that he could have done so at any time but he'd kept Sora locked up to amuse himself, and he challenged Sora to a Duel. He Dueled Sora and pushed him into a corner until Sora counterattacked with "Frightfur Chimera". However, Yuri Fusion Summoned "Ultimate Gear Golem" and destroyed "Chimera", defeating Sora. Before he could seal Sora into a card, he was interrupted by Yugo and Aster Phoenix. Duel Academy Yuri acted dismissive of Yugo and he attempted to leave, but Yugo refused to let him and insisted that Yuri Duel him. Yuri accepted his challenge and decided to switch Decks again, noting that it felt like something had been missing when he'd been using the Honor Student Deck. Yugo Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", causing Yuri's desire to burn everything to grow stronger and he Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in response. Yuri and Yugo entered a synchronized awakening again and they started shouting that they would become one. Elsewhere, Yuya brought out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and Yuri's "Starving Venom" and Yugo's "Clear Wing" resonated with them while they continued shouting that they would become one. He and Yugo argued over who would become one with who, but Kite Tenjo and Aster Phoenix arrived and entered the Duel. Yuri complimented Kite's move against Yugo, and his and Yugo's dragons were taking over by Kite with the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Yuri asked Yugo whether he was done playing around, reminding him that Yuri was his real opponent and started to get angry. Aster managed to bring Yugo back to his senses, but when he announced his intention to do the same for Yuri, Yuri replied that it was too late to get him to smile. He used "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" and attempted to use its effect of "Destiny HERO - Dusktopia", but Yugo used the effect of "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" to negate the effect of "Greedy Venom" and destroy it. This triggered the second effect of "Greedy Venom" to destroy every monster on the field and inflict damage equal to their original ATK. However, Aster used the effect of "Dusktopia" to prevent "Crystal Wing's" destruction, saving Yugo from defeat. .]] Yuri used the effect of "Greedy Venom" to revive it, and Yugo attacked "Greedy Venom" with "Crystal Wing". Yuri knowing full well that Yugo would use the effect of "Crystal Wing" to increase its ATK. He asked Yugo if he'd forgotten the effect of "Greedy Venom", which destroyed "Crystal Wing" and took out most of Yugo's LP, while Yuri revived "Greedy Venom" again. Yugo had anticipated the move and he revived "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" with "Extra Shave Reborn" and combined "Speedroid 5 6 Plane" with the effect of "Clear Wing" to destroy "Greedy Venom". Yuri used the effect of "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" in his Graveyard to return "Starving Vemon" to the Graveyard and halve the damage, avoiding a loss. He then used "Extra Shave Reborn" as Yugo had to bring back "Starving Venom" and used the effect of "Starving Venom" to negate and steal the effect of "Clear Wing". He revived "Drosophyllum Hydra" and used its effect in combination with the stolen effect of "Clear Wing" to increase the ATK of "Starving Venom" and destroyed "Clear Wing", defeating Yugo. Yuri complimented Yugo's Dueling, telling him their meeting was fate and that they were one and the same. He pulled out "Starving Venom" and apologized to Yugo for treating him as an annoyance, telling him they would become one. "Starving Venom" resonated with "Clear Wing" as Yuri absorbed Yugo using his dark aura, which took the form of a dragon's silhouette, and Yuri also acquired "Clear Wing" in the process. Pleased that they had became one, he sensed that the other half was nearby and resonated with it as his dark aura overflowed. He blasted Yusho into the throne room, where he found Yuya pinned to a pillar. He introduced himself to Yuya and he explained that he was Yugo as well. Blasting Yusho and Declan away, Yuri questioned Yuya about his parents and learned Yusho was his father. Yuri told Yusho that he wouldn't give up, claiming that Yuya wanted to become one with him. Yusho challenged him to a Duel, and warned Yusho that he would turn him into a card in front of his son. Yuri started simply with "Predaplant Cephalotusnail" and two Set cards, claiming that it would be enough. Yusho brought out "Performapal Sky Magician" and he claimed that he would destroy Yuri's trump card; Yuri encouraged him to try. Yusho attacked, and he used the effect of "Sky Magician" to switch between "Magician's Right Hand" and "Magician's Left Hand" to negate Yuri's "Dark Seed Planter". Yuri protected his monster with its effect and told Yusho that he had failed to destroy his trump card. To his surprise, Yusho claimed that everything had gone according to plan and he used "Clairvoyance" to guess what card his remaining face-down was. Yuri reminded Yusho that he would lose if he failed, but to his anger Yusho correctly deduced not only the card type, but the exact card - "Super Polymerization". Yuri was forced to return it to his Deck and he admitted that no one had pleased him so much before, not even Yugo. He told Yusho that he would reward him in his own way. They traded blows and Yuri used "Ivy Bind Castle" to negate the effects of Yusho's cards, prevent him from attacking, and inflict damage for every monster on the field. Yuri wondered if Yusho could still pull off his Dueltaining and wanted Yusho to show him. He announced the second act of Dueltaining as he had arranged the stage with great care and told Yusho that he would give him applause if he pulled it off. To his shock and anger, "Sky Magician" escaped from "Ivy Bind Castle" with the effect of "Performapal Sky Pupil", and to compound his frustration Yusho managed to destroy both of his monsters. Yuri drew and he prepared to turn the Duel around, asking Yuya if he didn't want to become one with him. Yuya refused, but Yuri claimed that he would make him crazy for him again and that they would become one like he had with Yugo because it was destiny. Yusho refuted his claim, and Yuri told him that his prediction had been wrong; "Super Polymerization" wasn't his trump card. Yuya called it a bluff, Yuri used the effect of "Predaplant Cordyceps" in his Graveyard to bring back his monsters and then played his true trump card; "Ultra Polymerization". He used it to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom" and brought back "Lilizard" and "Cephalotusnail" again with 0 ATK and used the effect of "Ultra Polymerization" to turn "Lilizard" into a Tuner monster. He then Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing" and used the effect of "Starving Venom" to negate the effects of "Sky Magician". However he considered it boring and told Yusho that his Dueltaining would surpass his expectations. Yuri then used the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the effects of "Starving Venom", destroy it, and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing", but still considered it boring if he attacked now and vowed to make his Dueltaining more entertaining. Yuri then began a loop combo by continually destroying "Starving Venom" with the effect of "Clear Wing", reviving it with "Destruction Flower" and damaging Yusho and reducing the ATK of "Sky Magician" with "Destruction Fruit". He told Yusho the real Dueltaining would start now, but that it would be living hell for Yusho. Pleased at his imminent victory, he told Yusho to surrender, claiming that Yuya was his and refusing to give him to anyone. He attacked "Sky Magician", defeating Yusho, sealing him into a card, and showing the card to Yuya while laughing. Enraged, Yuya broke free from his bonds and awakened again. s "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.]] Yuri liked Yuya's new look, thanking Yusho for it, prompting Yuya to blast him with a shockwave. Yuri was pleased by Yuya's anger and power, and he claimed that he couldn't wait to become one with Yuya. Yuya refuted Yuri, who challenged Yuya to a Duel with Yusho's card on the line. Yuri told Yuya to entertain him since his father had worked so hard and Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom" on his first turn; claiming his dragon was looking for Yuya's. Yuya started to hesitate after drawing a card, and Yuri criticized him and told him to surrender. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", causing their dragons to resonate. Yuri claimed that their hearts understood each other and their dragons traded blows, but ultimately remained on the field. Yuri Summoned a Tuner monster, "Predaplant Banksiogre" and told Yuya that his best had been wasted. He Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing" and felt more excitement from the dragons resonating again. Yuri attempted to use the effect of "Starving Venom" to negate and steal the effects of "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya used "Starlight Force" to negate the effects of Yuri's dragons and change their Levels to 4. Yuri destroyed Yuya's monsters and asked him what he would do. Yuya brought back "Odd-Eyes" and Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and Yuri felt more excitement as the Four Dimension Dragons resonated. Yuya tried to use the effect of "Dark Rebellion", but Yuri took control of "Dark Rebellion" with "Dragonvine" and he told Yuya nobody would stop them as he and the spirits of Yuto and Yugo shouted that they would become one. Yuri continually urged Yuya to surrender and become one with him. Declan tried to remind Yuya of his father, but Yuri told Yuya his father didn't matter and stated that Yuya should be honest with his heart and his desire to become one with Yuri. He told him everyone was waiting and continued to shout to become one with Yuto and Yugo. However, Yuya Set a face-down, and Yuri took it as Yuya's answer to continue the Duel. He destroyed "Odd-Eyes" with "Starving Venom" and attacked Yuya directly with "Clear Wing", using "No Action" to negate Yuya's "Miracle". Sora and Aster arrived, and Declan told Sora and Aster what had happened to Yusho. Yuri explained that Yusho got in his way since Yuya wanted to become one with Yuri. Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster tried to interrupt the Duel, but Yuri blasted them aside. He attacked Yuya with "Dark Rebellion" and used "Crush Action" to destroy Yuya's Action Cards, but Yuya used "Break Away" to end the Battle Phase. Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster revived Yuya's broken spirit, and Yuri clapped, pleased that Yuya was motivated as Yuya's broken state had frustrated him. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes" again and used "Performapal Trap Mimic" to destroy "Dragonvine" and copy its effect, taking control of both "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing". Yuri attempted to use his own cards to counter the effects of his stolen dragons, but the effects of "Clear Wing" prevented that and the ATK of "Starving Venom" was reduced. Yuri used "Ridiculing World" to increase the ATK of Yuya's monsters and prevent them from attacking, but Yuya used the effect of "Performapal Flatrat" to return the ATK of "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" attacked and destroyed the weakened "Starving Venom", its "Reaction Force" effect wiping Yuri out before the final effect of "Starving Venom" could trigger. Yuri was pleased that his first loss was to Yuya because they were counterparts. He pulled out Yusho's card as he had promised and told Yuya to absorb him quickly. Declan claimed that Yuya would not absorb him, but the drive that Declan had encouraged in Yuya had triggered the will of Zarc. Yuya and Yuri both awakened and Yuya absorbed Yuri, then fused back into Supreme King Z-ARC. Following the battle with Zarc, Yuri's fate was unknown but Leo theorized that Zarc's fragments had revived as Yuya. When Yuya was pushed into a corner by Jack after refusing to use the Four Dimension Dragons, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto appeared before Yuya and told him they and their dragons didn't want to lose. They also asked Yuya why he was ignoring the dragons' feelings and told him that he should be able to hear the dragons' voices with their help. Yuri's spirit appeared alongside Yuya as he Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom" for the first time. When Yuya wanted to borrow their power, Yuri told him their power was already his. When Yuya used "Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate", Yuri's appeared alongside Yuya again as he Fusion Summoned "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". As "Venom Dragon" was destroyed by "D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon", Yuri stated that wasn't all. After Yuya defeated Declan, Yuri's spirit appeared when Celina's spirit was revived. Decks Predaplant Yuri plays a "Predaplant" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", and if its Material is on the field, it will be much stronger. Like his Honor Student Deck, this Deck also includes "Super Polymerization". With the effect of "Predaplant Squid Drosera", Yuri can use "Starving Venom" to efficiently defeat several opponents at once in a manner similar to Shay Obsidian with his "Rise Falcon", profiting off of the presence of many enemy monsters, then attacking all of them. After getting his "Fusion Dragon" on the field, Yuri forces his opponent into a situation that they must destroy it to survive its vicious effect that steals the ATK and effect of their monster, only to trigger the vicious "Nuke-Burn" effect of "Fusion Dragon". After that, he tries to bring his "Fusion Dragons" back in play to repeat this vicious loop. After Yuri defeated Yugo, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" came into his possession. To make actual use of this monster, Yuri added cards to his Deck to support it, including "Ultra Polymerization" to turn a monster used in a Fusion Summon involving that card into a Tuner. Much like Yugo, Yuri takes advantage of the effect of "Clear Wing" by activating it multiple times, and even by using on his own monsters. He can take this to extreme levels with "Destruction Flower" and "Destruction Fruit", as he can use them with those monsters in his possession to form a controlled loop that keeps on damaging his opponent. Honor Student Yuri also owns an Honor Student Deck, which is given to selected students. It focuses on "Ancient Gear" cards much like other members of Duel Academy. It relies on sheer offensive power to overwhelm his opponents. While being mostly the same as the standard recipe, Yuri made a few modifications to the Deck like adding the "Super Polymerization" card. Duels Trivia *Unlike his dimensional counterparts and their relationships with their female companions, Yuri does not have any sort of relationship with Celina. Thus, he is the only one of his counterparts to never duel Ray Akaba's incarnations of their Dimensions. *Yuri is the only incarnation of Zarc who did not Duel Sylvio Sawatari personally, though he was present within Yuya when the latter Dueled Sylvio for the final time, and within Zarc when the latter Dueled Sylvio. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters